


Darling

by Wisegirl1113



Series: Drarry Trash [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm, Smut, Top Harry Potter, but only at the beginning, okay no more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl1113/pseuds/Wisegirl1113
Summary: Draco hates the mark that he’d been forced to take on his wrist. He tries his own methods to remove it, but Harry isn’t having any of it. His darling is perfect.





	Darling

Being Harry Potter's Husband was not an easy thing. He was famous for Merlin's sake. The man was insufferably hot, powerful, and too damn brave. He would walk hand in hand with a former death eater in public. I knew everyone silently judged him on behalf of my presence. Harry was also passionate about everything he did, including me. Occasionally Harry would be extra ballsy and kiss me in the streets. I always thought that Harry would leave me, which would make a lot of sense, but it was a terrifying thought. When Harry kissed me, I would always have to hold his shoulder as Harry's lips and tongue could make anyone's knees buckle.

 

One particular day, Harry was surrounded by more press than usual. I was caught in the mix, awkwardly staring at my shoes as people asked questions. I was all too conscious of the dark mark on my arm as I tugged at my sleeve. I want it gone.

Before I'd been with Harry, I had tried to cut it to a point that it no longer looked like the dark mark. As the cuts healed, the mark rearranged itself to be clear again. I had done this repeatedly until Harry had caught me one day. I didn't dare bring a blade to my arms again after that. Harry had kissed every inch of me until I could barely breathe.

Now, though, I felt the need to scratch at the mark, in the midst of all the cameras. I discretely scratched my trimmed nails against the marked skin.

I glanced down after a while and saw my white shirt sleeve now had blood on it. I pulled my hand away and saw blood under my nails. I decided to keep my hands behind my back.

"Darling?" I looked up at my husband. "Do you want to leave?"

"That's alright, we'll leave when you're finished," I said softly. Harry grabbed my hips and pulled me in for a hungry kiss. I steadied myself by wrapping my arms around Harry's neck. Harry snogged me for a good five minutes before pulling away and kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm finished," he murmured. Good Lord, this man. I nodded and Harry grabbed my hand. He glanced down and saw my bloodied fingernails and blood-stained shirt sleeve. Harry didn't say anything, just walked us back to the flat. "Draco." I glanced up nervously at him.

"I-I didn't mean to. I just started scratching and-" he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest. "I just want it gone," I sobbed into his shoulder. I probably sounded pathetic to him.

"I don't care about the mark on your arm, darling," he kissed my lips. "I care about the way that you grab me to stay upright when I kiss you," he kissed my neck. "I care about how moan when I kiss you here," he mouthed over my collarbone and I couldn't stop my breathy moan. "I care about your beautiful eyes." He kissed my cheek. "Your cute little nose," he kissed the tip of my nose. "The way your neck looks with hickeys all over it." He sucked some purple marks onto my neck. "How you look when I," he pulled my hair back, my eyes closed halfway and my lips parted, "do that. Your beautiful chest and stomach." He pulled at my shirt harshly and the buttons flew. I gasped and bit my lip. 

"Harry-" I mumbled, but he cut me off.

"The way you look when I..." he tugged down my trousers and pants in one go. He pressed his lips to my ear. "When I fuck you against the wall, or over the table..." I couldn't help my moans. The things he did to me were indescribable. "In the shower, on our bed, anywhere really. But which to start with?" Harry slid his shirt over his head, his trousers and pants down his legs and proceeded to turn me around and push me against the counter. "Let's start here," he purred against my ear. I was putty in his hands. I heard the whoosh of him summoning lube from thin air.

 

After only two minutes, I was opened up with three fingers pressed on my prostate. Harry pulled his fingers free and my string of moans turned to a whine. I stopped whining when Harry pushed into me. 

"Oh fuck." He muttered. "After two years you're still so fucking tight, darling." I loved it when he called me that. I couldn't even form a proper sentence "Hands on the counter," he ordered and I immediately gripped the edge of the counter. Harry created a brutally fast and strong pace. We both had great stamina due to our quidditch years, Harry was much stronger though. 

"Oh god, Harry don't stop!" He stopped. "Why?!" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, now fuck me." I tried to push back but he held my hip. "Please." 

"Patience." He kissed my shoulders, moving down my back as far as he could without pulling out. "I love everything about you, my dragon." I blinked back tears as he slowly started pushing in again. His pace changed to slow, deliberate, firm thrusts the had me keening. "You're beautiful, darling. My darling. My everything," he murmured softly into my shoulder. "So good and all mine." I moaned and came, shuddering against him. Harry continued through my orgasm, kissing all over my shoulders. "I love everything about you from that sharp tongue to your tight arse." He pulled out, turned me around and buried himself inside me whilst picking me up. My back slammed into a wall and I moaned as Harry continuously nailed my prostate. I moaned at the overstimulation. Within moments I was shuddering again, writhing against him as I struggled to find release. 

"H-Harry!" This was too much and not enough all at once. Then he slid his fingers into the back of my hair and pulled- hard. The ball of nerves shattered, leaving me shuddering and overstimulated as the chosen one continued his ruthless thrusts. All I could say was his name at this point, everything else came out as incoherent moans and whimpers. Merlin's beard. 

 

After finding his release, Harry had moved us to the bedroom where I had every inch of my body touched by his lips. 

Following that Harry had insisted on taking care of me and joined me for a shower, massaging shampoo into my hair, lathering my body in suds, and of course kissing me senseless. 

At this point we laid on the bed, cuddled up and clean. We were reading. My head was rested on Harry's right forearm as I read my novel, Harry was looking through quidditch magazines. My eyes struggled to stay open, but I was desperate to read through another chapter. That didn't really happen, considering my eyes made their way shut and my book fell onto my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that didn’t suck...?


End file.
